


Nightmares

by A_Deity



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity
Summary: Modern AU : AU where Cassandra and Varian are married, and Cassandra has been having nightmares for quite a while. This pains the young scientist, and although he wants, his wife wouldn't let him near her, saying that she was strong enough to handle them and that she was capable. But this time, the nightmare looks pretty bad, and he decides to comfort her, no matter what.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Nightmares

Varian's eyes softened as he sat at the edge of the bed, beside her, looked at the sleeping figure of Cassandra. She has been having a rough time these days. Add frequent nightmares at night on top of tiring work, and a perfect combination to ruin one's mood and make them grumpy is ready. He flashed a small, and sad smile towards his beloved. Why wouldn't she let him hold her? Why wouldn't she let him near her? Why should she suffer all alone? His hands slowly reached towards her head, and his fingers threaded through her soft, yet short hair. 

"Mmhmm..." Cassandra shifted, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Varian stilled, his eyes going wide as he pulled away his hands from her hair, and slowly his face settled in a deep frown. Was she having another nightmare? Another uncomfortable shift in her sleep, and he knew. He wanted to wake her up and then pull her towards himself, and then, hold her in her arms. His hands trembled, but nevertheless, he decided to trust his instinct. 

"Cassie. Hey, Cassie, wake up." He softly whispered.

"Mmhmm" Her eyebrows furrowed more as she shifted.

"Cassie." He shook her, but in response, she only shifted. "Cassandra, wake up." He shook her some more, this time harder, and due to this sensation, she jolted awake.

"Huh, what!?" She sat up, her eyes wide. "Oh my god, did I sleep in? Oh no! I need to get ready now!" She started to leave the bed, panicking still, when Varian stopped her by putting his firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Cassie. It's still night."

She stared at him, wide eyed. "Then why did you wake me up? Varian, is something wrong?"

"Yes Cassie, something is wrong. Though not with me." He frowned, looking at her.

"What is it?" Cassandra looked at him, her piercing eyes staring in his, enough to make a grown up man shiver, but Varian didn't even flinch. They needed to talk, he just couldn't bear to sit and watch her suffering all alone.

"You were having another nightmare."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Varian---"

But he cut her off. "No Cassandra. You've been having nightmares for long, and you've been suffering alone. I can't bear to see you like this. Please, let me hold you, comfort you for once." He held his arms out to her, voice cracking, and there was something in that voice which broke her heart to a million pieces.

"Fine. Just, this once." She sighed, as she crawled into his arms, letting him hold her. His touch was gentle, it made her forget the heaviness and tiredness that she had been feeling. She nestled closer into him, smiling softly as his hands wrapped around her body, gentle and protective, and as he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Closing her eyes, Cassandra smiled, "Varian?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"Don't leave me, please."

"Never." He vowed.

As she drifted off to a deep sleep, she knew he was telling the truth, and was not lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of work 😅  
> (This is very short, and as always, I hate it, but I can't help it XD)
> 
> ALSO, if you want to see some AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL piece of work, go to Echo_Tango_Romeo 's Advent Calendar, it's just 💜  
> ALSO, look out for Froggy's another AMAZING AND LOVELY upcoming work, its 'Carry you home this Christmas.'


End file.
